Future help
by Werid-O-Ville
Summary: No one know's who Chris is yet.Set near the end of ChrisCrossed..when Chris goes to the future with Bianca, he returens with someone, who can help him save Wyatt....Piper&Chris centric..R&R .......ON HOLD........
1. The spell

** FUTURE HELP  
**

hi, this is my first charmed fan fi, so please be nice :)

**Disclaimer:** i Charmed does not belong to me, which im very sad about, i make no money from doing this. 

**Summary:** Piper and Chris centric set in season 6. Set at the near the end of Chris-Crossed. when Chris goes to the future with bianca, he returens with his mother. what will the past piper think and how will she act?

-------------------------------------

** Chapter One**

The charmed ones orb into the attic, with the aid of Paige. phoebe runs over to the book of shadows and franticly flips threw the pages. piper was pacing up and down the attic, struck with a sudden burst of emotion for there young white-lighter, in which they had just found out that he was in deed half witch. that that evil bitch Bianca, who was Chris fiancee, had just dragged him back to future.

Piper didn't care, all she wanted was to get him back, safe... all she could think about is when he did get back she would find out exactly why he lied to them. she was so lost in her thoughts that she wasn't looking where she was going, she fell to the floor with a loud thud. '_what the_ _hell_?' she thought

"Ahhhhh..."Paige whined as she rubbed, her new found pain on her head. piper looked up to see what she had just walked into, she was surprised to find she had in fact ran into Paige.

"Sorry Paige, i was miles away" she apologized for walking into her baby sister, which let's face it was no longer a baby, but piper didn't care, it didn't matter wither Paige was 2 or 42 she will always be her baby sister.

Paige outstretched her hand to help her up, she accepted "It's ok i wasn't looking where i was going either" her baby sister said finally pulling piper to her feet

"There has to be a spell somewhere in here" phoebe piped up, still looking threw the book of shadows

"To do what?, i hope it's not to take use to the future, because if it is, im not going" Paige rambled as piper interrupted before she could talk again

"Bianca is a witch , how did she open up a portal to the future without a spell"

"Duhhh, we don't know how piper,that's why phoebe is looking in the book" she mocked her older sister,_'what in the hell did she think we where doing up here' _Paige thought, avoiding her sisters evil glare

"Paige!.. now is not the time" phoebe butted in before piper had the chance to bite back, she was getting annoyed that Paige would try and start a argument with piper _'she loves the_ _attention'_ phoebe thought

just as piper was going to say something, a cloud of blue and white orbs reformed next to piper to reveal Leo in a light blue shirt and dark blue jeans, the sisters looked at him curiously

"Leo thank god, how did we get to the future five years ago"

"remember piper, i all ready told you that the elders made it happen"

"well, your an elder, make it happen" piper instructed getting slightly pissed off that Leo would not help them get Chris back

"That was a one off, a unique situation"Leo tried his best to make piper understand that he couldn't do nothing to help them, after what happen the last time they when to future, none of the elders would allow them to go there again, no matter how bad the situation was.

Leo prepared to orb way, knowing that piper would most likely yell at him, at times piper could be a little harsh with her words, but Leo also knew that half of piper's ranting was to do with him becoming an elder, she was angry at him for leaving her,_i didn't have a choice'_ he told himself 'or did i'

snapping out of his day dream to see the three sisters looking at him

''Leo!!!!'' piper shouted

''sorry'' he apologized,_'there she goes' _he thought

''well this is a unique situation'' Paige grumbled getting slightly pissed off with the elders,_'they sit up there on there lofty perch and give us orders and expected us to just do it, well no more'_ she brooded

''come on Paige, don't you think i want to save him too''

''i don't know if i want to save him, or kick his ass'' phoebe said with a very pissed off tone

''tell me about it, going off vanquishing demons all by himself, no white-lighter dose that''sighing heavily shaking her head at the thought.''i should have seen it''

''come on piper, he tricked us all, don't blame yourself for this'' piper was in a trance as she recalled all the times Chris had done or said something, very un white-lighter like.

''anyway back to the problem at hand'' Leo intruded pipers train of thoughts

''what's with the sudden change of heart, i thought you hated Chris'' phoebe asked

''well, despite his secrets and very questionable methods, i still believe that he came back to protect Wyatt, and that's the only reason i want to save him''

''yeah ok, but the big question is how?'' Leo paced up and down the attic,trying hard to think of away to save Chris

''Leo?''piper called looking at the floor as Leo paced over a squeaky floor board

''ummm''

''fix the floor?''

''piper ,now's not the time to fix...''but was cut off by the sisters as they whizzed passed him

''maybe he was trying to tell us something''

''what are you talking about,Paige''Leo asked

''maybe. maybe that's where bianca was taking him. to the attic in the future'' piper said eyeing the lose floor board

''do you think that floor board will, i mean is still like that in the future'' phoebe added kneeling down to the floor, eyeing the lose floor board

''unless we fixed it'' Paige added hopeful

''we could use it to send him something,something that he needed''

''like what?'' phoebe questioned piper,'she's lost it'

''his powers''


	2. back to the future

A/N: ok, just to clear a few things up. the first few chapters are pretty much the same as the show but my take on it, and as for the mistakes im sorry i don't have a beta. anyway on with the fic.

"Back to the future" chapter 2

**  
meanwhile in the future**

The triquetra on the wall started to glow blue and white. Chris and Bianca step out and were met by six demons dressed in gray and black leather. both of them showed no fear. For a moment it looked like a fight was about to break out when a voice from the shadows spoke.

"Welcome back Christopher."

The demons parted and a woman with shoulder length brown hair and light brown eyes walked forward. Now Bianca looked frightened while Chris had small tears forming in his eye's.

"mom?"

piper walked over the creaky floorboard through the path the demons made her way closer to Chris and Bianca. she stopped and inspected them.

"They're no threat to me," piper told her demons while still facing Chris and Bianca. The demons made small bows and shimmered out.

piper turned around and started walking away "sorry, i had to make it look real"

"what? what's going on? " Chris questioned his mother. piper turned to look at her son.

"i can't tell you to much" piper looked at Bianca "especially in front of her " piper sounded desperate, Bianca bowed her head in sadness

"why?" Chris looked his mum up and down "why... do you look like a Demon? Chris replied, struggling for breath

"i told you, not in front of her" piper said as she looked down at the Book of Shadows,placing her hand on it "she still works for him" she looked at Chris as she moved away from the book "Im suppose to take you to him, when she brought you back." piper pointed to Bianca.

"you can touch the book of shadows?" Chris said as he looked down at where her hand was placed before she moved.

"yeah,im not evil Christopher" piper said a little softer, "ill explain later, but now you have to get out of here,before he comes"

suddenly a cloud of black and purple orbs appear behind piper, to reveal a young man with long blond curly hair with bright blue eyes "what the hell is taking so long? " he said and stepped forward to piper.

"There not making it easy" piper told him. as he edged closer to Chris.

"You know that's not a good idea" he spat, stopping directly in front of Chris

"Well hello to you to Wyatt" Chris responded harshly

Wyatt walked back over to where piper was standing and stood right beside her, as he put his arm around her shoulders "like what i did to mommy?" he smiled as she pushed his arm off her shoulders. "see , she's no longer pathetic"

"What did you do to her?" Chris said the tears began to build up in his eyes again.

"Doesn't matter,what matters is she's on my side now, so mommy won't be saving you" he laughed chris was on the verge of tears until he heard a voice in his head, a voice in which he was longed to her since Wyatt arrived

"_i love you baby...im not evil_" his mother told him,as she gave him a small smile "_im not evil_" she said again

"HAVE YOU BEEN LISTING TO ME!!!?"Wyatt shouted looking at chris

"I went back to save you" Chris jumped a Wyatt being so close to his face.

"Save me" Wyatt sounded confused but looked amused "from what?" he asked with mockery.

"From whatever evil it was that turned you," Chris replied.

"That's always been your down fall, Chris," Wyatt said and looked down at the Book of Shadows "Stuck in the old good-versus-evil morass," he looked at Chris, "I'm so past that. It's all about power. It's as simple as that."

"And whoever has the most power wins. Is that it?" Chris asked.

"That's it," Wyatt said sharply, and then a little softer, "That's why I keep this… museum intact. To remind everyone the power from which I was born and that which I possess." Wyatt turned to look at his mother to see if she agreed with him, piper smiled at her oldest son in agreement.

"Too bad the rest of the city isn't faring as well as your little shrine here," Chris said and stepped forward. Wyatt did the same, towards Chris, and said, "You know, if anyone else tried what you tried, I'd kill them on the spot." Wyatt's gaze fell on Bianca, "I've forgiven Bianca. I can forgive you, too, if you promise never to cross me again."

"or what?, u gonna kill me?" Chris said as he smiled

Wyatt looked once again at Bianca, "I thought you said could talk some sense into him." Bianca rushed forward and tried to say something but Chris beat her to it.

"This has nothing to do with her."

Angrily Wyatt raises his left hand and makes a fist, cutting of Chris air supply. Chris started to choke and sinks down on his knees. He has both of his hands on his throat gasping for air.

"Pardon me?" Wyatt says calmly. He makes a slicing motion with his hand and throws Chris into the wall. He does it again and Chris crashes into a table.

"_come on honey, get up_" piper told Chris telepathically "_he will kill me if i help you_"

Bianca walked angrily towards Wyatt, "You promised you wouldn't hurt him!"

Wyatt hadn't turned his gaze away from Chris on the floor the whole time, "And you promised you'd help turn him, just like I turned you. At least I thought I had."

Bianca ran over to Chris, tears falling down her face as she sat down next to him, "Chris… Please. I didn't bring you here to die."

Chris looked at Bianca, "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing…" he tried to calm her. He watched Wyatt who stood over the creaky floorboard. "…I think." He got up and ran towards Wyatt, who easily pushed him aside.

"Have you gone crazy?" he asked. Chris couldn't do anything then looked up at him. Wyatt raises his right hand and lifts Chris up telekinetically and forms it as a fist chocking Chris at the same time. Wyatt then raises his left hand and forms an energy ball.

Terrified for Chris's life Bianca gets up and attack Wyatt from behind putting her right hand in his back, paralysing him. Wyatt losses his focus and drops Chris on the floor.

"Whatever you're gonna do, do it fast," Bianca tells Chris, "I can't hold him for long."

piper who had been standing like a frozen ice sculpture finally kicked into gear lifting her hands, freezing Wyatt

"HURRY!" piper shouted

Chris smiled at her and quickly rush over to the lose floorboard. He takes the board away and reaches in for the paper. He unfolds it and starts chanting.

"Power of witches rise Come to me from across the skies. Return my magic, give me back All that was taken from the attack!" When he finished he starts glowing blue and white

At that moment Wyatt unfroze,Wyatt turned sharply around kicking back. He hits Bianca and makes her flying right into a broken table leg that impales her. Chris sees this and gets up

"NO!" and throws his hand towards Wyatt, freezing him. Chris runs over to Bianca.

Bianca is panting, trying to make the pain go away. "Bianca! No. please. No" Chris says as he kneels down beside her.

"you have to go,u know you can't freeze him for long"

"no" chris sobs

Bianca smiles, "Haven't we been here before?"

Chris laugh a little at her joke but says sadly, "Maybe we will be again."

"Maybe," Bianca agrees.

Chris puts his head on her shoulder and sobs quietly, "No," he managed to get out.

With great difficulty Bianca takes Chris hand and puts the ring in it, "If you can finish what we started…" Chris looks at the ring and understands what she means.

On the other side Wyatt starts to unfreeze slowly. Bianca can't see him but hears. "Hurry," she says

"Take the spell so he can't send someone else after you" she instructs. Chris hesitates and with a painful breath "Go!" Chris gets up and runs to the Book Shadows.

"mom?" Chris called for him mother, who was frozen again in the same spot as before,shell shocked

Wyatt is now unfrozen sees Chris at the Book, He slowly gets up as Chris starts chanting again, he walks slowly over to his mother creating a large energy ball in one had and another in his other hand.

"STOP IT, OR SHE DIES" Wyatt shouted bitterly

"Hear these words. Hear the rhyme. Heed the hope within my mind," he managed to duck an energy ball from Wyatt. Chris continues with the spell, "Sent me back to where I'll find what I wish in place and time."

Taking the paper from the Book, Chris runs towards his mother, pulling her towards the glowing triquetra he pushed her in, just as Wyatt is throwing his large energy ball which caught chris on the leg as he jumped threw the portal.

---------------------TBC-----------------


	3. where is he?

A/N thank you for all the reviews :) you have all made me very happy. im trying my best to make the chapters longer, so do bare with me :) forgive me if this chapter is not that good i just need to clarify what was going on while chris was in the future.

the next chapter is nearly done,hopefully ill have it finshed soon :) any ideas?

anyway on with the fic

"where is he?" chapter 3

**in the attic**

After flipping threw the book of shadows with much anticipation Paige finally finds the spell to return a witches power. _this better work _Paige thought _other wise there will be hell to pay _she smiled and scribbled down the spell from the book, to a note pad in her hand

"what's so funny?" phoebe asked_ now is not the time,_ she mused

"nothing" she tore of the spell and passed it to phoebe, she rolled it up and passed it to piper who was kneeling by the creaky floor board

Leo had been to get his tool box from the down stairs closet, he was now trying to prize open the floor board, but it was taking longer then he thought

"HURRY UP LEO!" piper shouted, she was getting annoyed

"ok,ok" he replied finally getting the floor board up. piper didn't waste anytime, she threw the spell in and Leo plopped the piece of wood back in it's rightful place

"hopefully he gets it in time"

----------------------------------------------------------

the sisters and Leo where being to panic, well, the sisters where,Leo was never the type to sit around stressing about things, so he did the only thing he could, he orbed out to go and check with the elders, it had been just over a thirty minutes since piper had put the spell in the floor board,still there was no chris

piper was now getting worried, she had no clue why she cared for the little runt from the future. Paige had gone down stairs to make them drinks and phoebe had not move an inch, she was sitting on the attic floor staring into space

_where could he be? _phoebe mused looking over at piper,who had a strange expression on her face. she was surprised to see that chris affected piper that much.

piper was the strongest woman she ever met in her life, especially after everything she had dealt with.. like the whole white-lighter can never marry a witch rule, that went right out the window, having Wyatt was a big no no, not only was he deemed to be the most powerful being anyone has ever know, he was the only one of his kind,well a part from Paige, and to add to it all that, he was the only boy in the halliwell line of witches, that in-bodied witch powers that where meant to be carried on by females.

then the elders took Leo way from piper after all that they had given up to be with each other. and now they had chris coming back from the future to tell piper, basically that she was a bad mother who let her son turn evil. phoebe admired her sister, but that look on her face was scaring phoebe, after everything that has happened, she had never saw that look on her face, she almost looked scared. _just ask her, there is no need trying to figure that look out. _phoebe thought

a bright blue light snapped her out of her thoughts, looking like a giant sucking hole which glowed white when the portal opened

"PAIGE,LEO!!" piper shouted towards the open door of the attic,turning her head away from the portal, phoebe got up and went over to where piper was standing

chris flew out of the portal and landed on the harsh floor of the attic, just missing the edge of the side table. Leo orbed in as Paige did a second after him

''what ..." Leo asked, looking at piper, she didn't answer so he looked to where she was looking and noticed chris lying on the floor gasping for breath

"CHRIS!" Paige shouted

they where so surprised to see chris that they hadn't noticed there was another person lying on the attic floor too. future piper had landed over the other side of the attic behind them,unable to brake her fall, future piper hit her head of the floor. crashing down with a silent thud on the past attic floor, she lay on the floor with her face out of view

-------------------------------------

chris hit the floor a loud screech, Paige,phoebe and piper rushed to his side. piper scanned him over and noticed his pant leg was stained with blood

"LEO! look" she pointed to his leg "his hurt, heal him" Leo rushed over to chris and place his hands over his clearly wounded leg, a golden yellow glow appeared running threw Leo's fingers, radiating over to Chris's leg. after a couple of seconds his leg was fully healed.

chris shot his eyes open to find Leo hovering over him like a seagull

"are you ok?" Leo asked

chris smiled a little _Wow dad, you actually seem like you care._ chris pondered as Leo helped him to his feet

"yeah, im fi..." chris looked behind the sisters to see future piper lying on the floor, dead to the world

"NO!" he shouted, pushing passed Leo to get to her

chris slumped down beside future piper, he checked her pulse,she was still alive. chris turned her over and placed her head on his lap, still her face was out of view of the on lookers

"LEO! QUICK!, she bleeding" chris pleaded, lifting his hand that had been under her head, to reveal blood on his hand

"who is this?" Leo questioned before walking over to this woman

"ill explain later, just heal her please" on saying that Leo stepped forward and healed the woman lying in his lap, as future piper began to stir the sisters moved back

"hey" she said looking directly at chris

"hey" chris smiled,as she sat up

"lemme help you" chris offered his hands to his mother, and pulled her

future piper turned around to see her past self and her past sisters wide eyed, looking like the saw the ghost of Christmas past, chris move by her side for support

"well, you don't see this every day" future piper mocked her younger self by looking her up and down

-------------------------------------TCB----------------------------------


	4. abduction

hi yah all :) , im so sorry that i have not updated in a while, i have just been very busy lately.

i would just like to clear up a few things about this fis, so that you all don't get confused reading it

1, piper from the future will be called future piper or chris's mother

2, the piper from this time will just be called piper, untill the truth is out

3, **the writing in bold is future piper and chris talking telepathically **

4, _the writing in italics is, what the person is thinking _

_5, _chris's powers are:- orbing,healing,telekiness,freezing(he can freeze anything good or evil) ,telepathy, energy volt (which is a cross between piper's exploding power and leo's elder lighting bolt power),sensing

6. because future piper is a lot older then her younger self her power's have grown, so she too has other powers like :- telepathy( which only works with chris). sensing(which only works with her kids) other than that her other power's are the same just a lot stronger**  
**

thanks again for reading :) :)

* * *

"abduction" chapter 4

The room was fearfully quite as the charmed ones and Leo studied their new guest, trying hard to see if it was in fact future Piper or if she was a demonic intruder. by the way she was dressed the last option was more likely. After a few more minutes of stillness,it was past Piper who finally mused up enough words to speak.

"Who? what? are you?" she said eying the woman that looked very much like her, only alot older.

Although she was upset with her youngest son for pushing her threw the time portal,she also knew that Wyatt would have killed her if he didn't,she decided that this was not the time to cause a scene with chris,she would talk to him later about it.

"i'm you,just a lot older. ill tell you what you need to know later"

"yeah right,your a demon. couldn't you have chosen a better disguise than looking like me?" replied past Piper as she held up her hands prepared to blow her up.

"I'M NOT A DEMON!,i came to help Chris" she stopped before she revealed too much, she needed to talk to chris and find out what he had told them

"i would never hang out with chris, and that makes you a demon" past piper spat getting angry

"EXCUSE ME!" future piper bellowed

"are you deaf?"

"Why can't you just believe me, if you don't let me help someone things are going to happen,and believe me you will never get over it" she moved her arm over to chris and grabbed him close,while looking over at Paige and phoebe

**'MOM!, don't tell them anymore' **chris told her telepathically

**'don't worry honey,i just need to get her off my back,you know how i can get'** she replied

**'yeah, tell me about it'**

"What's that supposed to mean?" piper questioned.

"Exactly what it sounds like" Future Piper said in a calmer tone, trying hard not to show any emotion. "please, i had a ruff couple of weeks and as you can see im not as young as i once was, i just need to rest for a while"

"ok,lets all chill out here,i think that she's telling the truth,i mean come on" said Paige as she looked future piper up and down

suddenly a demon shimmered in behind piper and Leo

"DEMON!" Phoebe screamed as she dodged a fire ball that was just thrown in her way. The demon threw multiple fire balls, Paige orbed one back at the demon, but he dodged it, Phoebe levitated and kicked the demon in the chest sending him across the attic. Piper tried to blow him up, but kept missing her target.

chris when't to jump in, to help them, but was pulled back by his mother

'**this has happened before, don't get in the way. your not meant to get involved**' future piper told him

'**but they need help**' chris pleaded

**'No, this is where i learn a lesson'**

**'like what?'**chris asked

**'never let your guard down, not even for a second, always be ready, as you know Christopher' **she smiled at her son as all hell was braking lose over the other side of the attic

chris looked at his mother _how the hell can she be so calm at time like this. _over the years chris had come to trust his mother more than anyone in the whole world, so he opted to hold back. his mother was his life,even in this time the younger version of his mother, still ment the world to him, even though she hated him and would be glad to see the back of him. chris sighed loudly capturing the attention of his future mother

**'it's ok, everything is going to be fine... other wise i wouldn't be here' **she told him

the demon shimmered behind piper and hit her over the head with something, she collapsed but the demon managed to catch her before she could met the floor

"LET GO OF HER!" chris shouted at the demon,as he tried to move forward,but he was pulled back by his mother, he shot her a annoyed look as he moved back

the demon smiled and shimmered out with piper still in his grasp

"Ohh My God,Ohh My God!" paige worried

"don't worry she, well, i ,will be fine" future piper spoke up,letting go of chris

"what do you mean don't worry. our sister was just kidnapped by a demon" phoebe looked at what was spouse to be her sister from the future " i don't even know if you are who you say you are, so do me a favor, STAY OUT OF IT!"

Leo,chris and Paige stared at her wide eyed, they where shocked, not for the fact that phoebe snapped, but for the fact that she was usually quite a calm person in even the most challenging situations, this out burst was so un like her. future piper just smiled at her

"sorry, i must be channeling somebody's emotions,i couldn't control myself"

"it's ok i understand,you all should look for her. as i recall the last time this happened it took a while to find her,me,whatever" she corrected herself

Everyone look at each other knowing that every word the woman spoke was true, so they all broke off to do their part in finding piper.

future Piper watched as her past sisters rushed around doing various task to find her past self,each one shifted through their own thoughts. All Piper wanted to do was help her son give him support that she know he was not getting here. she knew chris like the back of her hand, but when it came to his brother,Wyatt she didn't know what he would do to make sure he didn't turn evil

Whereas Leo was looking future piper up and down, studying her hard trying to figure her out. _Why is she so overprotective of Chris?_ He thought as he counted to watch her. Leo thought he saw love in her eyes when she looked at chris. she thought that he wasn't paying any attention. He wasn't sure what was going on,but he also knew that the woman standing before him was his piper. _wow she looks fantastic,for her age. wait how old is she. stop it you fool. your divorced _he mused

chris on the other hand had mixed feelings about the whole situation, he was so happy that his mother was here, to help him to love him and not hate him, who trusted him with her life, but he knew there was a down side to this. keeping his identity was going to be even harder with his mother around. she was going to treat him like her son, which means hugs,kisses on the cheek and telling him how much she loved him. which will not go down well with his past family.

which in turn will cause them to look for the truth, and when or if they found out who he is, that's him screwed, he will never be able to do anything, with them watching him all the time. He just hoped that no matter what happens that he's able to do, what he came to do, to save Wyatt,that's all that matters

"Found her" Phoebe shouted before dropping the crystal onto the table, and standing up

"let's go" Paige replied as she grabbed a hold of Phoebes hand.

They were set to orb out when leo heard a familiar jingling sound, he looked up at the ceiling

"the elders are calling me" he shared

"What!. Leo we need you to come with us,what if Piper needs healing?"

"she will need healing,Chris you go instead of Leo" future piper added

"what good is he going to be?" Leo snapped

"trust me, he will be able to help"

"ha, trust you?"

"look Leo your wife could die because of this, just trust me, chris will know what to do" she looked over at chris

**"i'm not sure this is a good idea, mom"**

**"Christopher, DON'T ARGUE WITH ME,JUST GO!"**

**"ok,ok no need to get mad"**

**"sorry honey, there making me mad,really mad"**

"ex-wife" Leo added sadly

"what? what are you talking about?"

"whatever, look i'm going to take Wyatt with me up there" leo pointed to the ceiling "if you need me, call" he looked over at paige and phoebe while walking out, he stopped just as he reached the door and motioned for chris to follow him and continued to walk to the nursery where wyatt was

"what's up Leo?" chris asked as leo shut the door behind him

"look, i don't what your game is but what ever it is im going to find out" leo snapped at him

"i have no game" chris looked sad for a moment but quickly covered it up

"if anything happens to piper or this family, i will see to it personally that you regret it for the rest of your sick little life" leo shouted eerily low so that the other's couldn't hear him. leo walked over to crib and picked wyatt up

chris swallowed hard "is that a threat?" he asked

"no it's not a threat" leo looked up at the ceiling, the elders where jingling him again "it's a promise" on that, he orbed out with wyatt in his arms. leaving chris in a state of shock

----------------------

"CHRIS!.CHRIS!" paige called getting pissed off " i swear to god if anything happens to piper im going kick his ass"

"HEY!" future piper shouted "you will do no such thing"

just as paige was about to reply chris waked into the attic looking alot sadder than the did before he left

"lets get going" chris said as he moved over to where phoebe and paige where

"you stay put until we get back, there's a lot of things that we need to talk about" phoebe called out.

"im not going anywhere" future piper told them

"good" phoebe grabbed Paige's hand and orbed out, chris was about to orb out, he looked over to his mother and saw tears in her eyes

"hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he walked over to her

"what's wrong? what's right?"

"it's going to be ok" he told her, trying to hide how much seeing her cry was hurting him

"i just want to let you know, how proud i am of you, and that no matter what my past self say's. i love you"

future piper broke down in heart reaching sobs, chris quickly pulled her in to a heart felt hug, his head resting on her shoulder like he did when he was a little kid

"i love you too mom, we can talk about this later" he pulled out the hug, wiped the tears from her face and orbed out

* * *

TCB 


	5. Christopher

so sorry it's been a long time since i updated, i have just been super busy :)

hope you all like the update

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 "Christopher"

future piper sat on the living room couch rocking herself,trying to calm her tired body, she wanted to cry so bad, but now was not the time her son needed her, Christopher needed her. With out really thinking about where she what she was doing, she ended up in the kitchen. She looked over to the work surface to find a plate half full of cookies. _Christopher,he was so__cute_. Her mind wondered into deep thought of her youngest son.

Flashback

Piper was in the kitchen making some cookies for Chris and Wyatt. Leo had been called away for the weekend by the elders,so Piper opted to have a fun weekend with her boys, she was broken from her day dream, as she heard small foot steps, she leaned over the counter to see a very cute boy looking up at her smiling,she wiped her hands on a dish cloth and moved round to look at him.

"hi" Piper said cheerfully

Chris just looked at her and smiled. He motioned for her to bend down to him,so she did, when she reached his level he threw his little arm's around her neck and hugged her as if his life depend on it.

Piper returned the hug and picked him up, and sat him on the counter

"what was that for?" she asked surprised with the hugest grin on her face

"coz, I love you" he blushed bright red

"awhhh, I love you to honey" she hugged him again, _how sweet she thought_

"do you want to help mommy make cookie's?"

"yeah" a six year old Chris answered really excited

piper put her son down, and moved to get a apron to but on him. After she but the batch she was making in the oven before Chris came in, she grabbed all the ingredients and placed the on the work surface, she disappeared from the kitchen telling Chris not to touch anything.

Chris wondered where she was going, then piper repaired with a plastic stool, she place it directly under the work surface, so that Chris could stand on it.

"come on honey" she said motioning for him to come to her

Chris walked over to his mommy, and she lifted him up on to the stool

"wow, I'm really tall" he said, he could now see above the work surface, piper smile cheerfully moving behind Chris to make sure he didn't fall.

"How many cookies are we making, mommy?"

"umm, let see, about twenty" she said, grabbing a bowl and a spoon of the work surface

"wow, that's lots"

"yeah well you know what wyatts like he eats everything in site, I'm sure they will be eaten"

"WY is so greedy"

"and your not?" she added, while opening the flour

"I don't eat that much mommy" Chris stated

"I swear Wyatt is going to be 200 pounds by the time he is nine" piper laughed and dropped the flour on the top, causing it to cover Chris,he was in a fit of giggles as he threw flour at his mommy

"HEY!, it was an accident" she said wiping the flour of her face with a huge grin

"what's going on in here?" Wyatt asked coming around the Conner to see his mom and brother covered in flour "awwhhh look at this mess"

"it's OK we had a little accident with the flour" piper said secretly grabbing a hand full of flour in her hand, and moving it behind her back so Wyatt couldn't see what she was doing

"sweetie, can you come over here and help me clean up this mess?"

"I didn't make it"

"do what mommy say's, WY" Chris said as if it was silly that Wyatt wouldn't do what mommy said

"who was talking to you"

"now, now don't be mean, are you going to help us or not?" she asked hoping he would say yes

"OK" he said moving over to where his mother and brother are. Piper moved her hand from behind her back and quickly shoved it in his face smearing the flour all down his face

he looked shocked for a moment, but he quickly snapped out of it and grabbed some flour by Chris and hurled it at her

"you will pay" he said in a playfully tone

"CHRISTOPHER!, GET HIM!" piper said to her youngest son

Chris poured the whole bag of flour over Wyatt head, he squealed a ran to his mom for protection and before they knew it they where in a full blow flour fight.

End of flash back

Piper couldn't help but smile at that memory, the first time she tried to teach Chris how to make cookies had turned into a full blow war, with flour as the ammunition. She didn't know what came over her that day, she would have never volunteer make a mess of the kitchen that way. After the time I took to clean up, she made sure that wouldn't happen again in the kitchen,future piper sighed as her mood darkened

she just couldn't get her head around the fact that her family would turn out this way. Wyatt was the source of all evil the same little sweet boy that would asks her if she was all right when she was ill , the same little boy that would give her hug and tell her that he loved her.

Chris was such a brave man she was so proud to call him her son, he had been threw to much and yet his still here trying to save the world form his big brother, so strong, so determined, just so brave, her little boy had grown up to be the one thing for her to stay alive for, the one thing to give love to, the one thing to hold in his time of need.

She was so glad after she had thought about it, that she could be here to help Chris, in anyway she could. Give him the love and support that she knew he was not getting here. Come to think of it how the hell did her past self not notice that Chris was her son, she couldn't understand how her past family could be so blind. Everything from his facial feature's down to his attuded was all piper and his eyes where Leos so how they have not found out yet was beyond her, but she opted to let Chris tell them him self, she did not want Chris mad at her, not after all he had done for her.

But before she could think any more the sound of orbing filled her ears. Here we go she mused ,she knew by the sound of the orbs that it was Leo, she sighed heavily as Leo appeared in sun room.

-------------------------------------------------------

Leo placed his son in the playpen in the sun room and walked to the kitchen to get a drink.

As Leo was walking he spotted future piper sitting in the living room, looking very pale, Leo carefully walked towards her, still very weary of who she said she was, even though she looked like piper, talked like piper, had the same presence as piper, I knew there was just something not right about her, something troubling something dead about her, like she was here but, not full here.

Leo stud directly in front of her, worried, she looked up at him and gave a small smile.

"hello Leo"

"hi" she patted for him to sit where she was on the couch, and he obliged

"look Leo, I know that you all don't trust Chris, but please give him a chance"

"it's not that we don't trust Chris piper it's, there just something about him that's off" he said a honstly as he could

future piper smiled at Leo "there is something about him Leo, and if you took the time to look then you would know"

"what happened to you?, your nothing like this piper"

"Leo you could never imagine what I have been threw, and it changed me, being mad at everybody just doesn't get you anywhere" she added remembering what she was like in this time

"yeah, so how long are you planning on staying?"

"Leo I can't tell you to much, I have to talk to Chris first, plus I don't want to tell you and then have to repeat myself, when the others get back"

"ooh OK" Leo replied, dropping his head conveying a sad expression, she looked at him, _maybe just one little thing about the future wouldn't hurt would it? No piper don't cave now_

"so, would you like some coffee?" Leo asked changing the subject

"yes please, just make sure you use the filter"

"I always do"

"yeah right,one time you made me coffee and it was full of coffee beans"

"oh so I make you coffee in the future?" Leo asked trying to see if he was a part of her life in the future

"I'm not saying"

"OK fine" Leo turned and walked to the kitchen

blue and white orbs filled the kitchen. It was Paige, Phoebe and Piper who looked a mess. Immediately she hugged Leo and moved back

"are you OK?" Leo asked his ex-wife

"yeah, I'm fine" piper added

"do you need healing?" he asked worried, as he looked her over for injuries

piper was about to answer, but was cut of by Paige

"that little freak healed her"

"who?" Leo questioned not understanding what she was talking about

"CHRIS!" phoebe added slightly passed off at Chris, because there where many time's they needed healing and he didn't bother to help them

"but his half witch, he shouldn't be able to heal?"

"yeah well, whatever Leo, he healed piper"

"ummm is she still here?, the other me?"

"yeah"

"Where you able to get anything out of her?" questioned Piper as she watched Leo

"no, not really" he turned to make the coffee

"where is she?"

"piper's in the living room, but I think she needs to rest before.." Leo began as piper threw her hand up in front of him before making her way into the room.

"answers now!" piper said while sitting down

future piper laughed at her self, while smoothing her hair

"what's so funny?" piper asked pissed

"have you seen how you look? Well how I look, ummm whatever"

"look, tell me what the HELL your doing here?" she bellowed

"hey watch your language, he picks up a lot" future piper pointed at Wyatt in the sun room

As much as future Piper wanted to fill her past self in on what is going to happen, she knew that it was best to keep quite , at least until she spoke to Christopher. Leo came in the room handing future piper her coffee, she thanked him

"where's Chris?" she asked looking around for him

"piper, well she sort of told him, to get lost" Paige added

"YOU WHAT!" future pipe yelled

"look, the demon torchered me to find out who Chris is, he nearly got me killed,I just..." Past piper explained

"what, that never happened before.Leo, you need to go check on Chris,before he dose something silly" she closed her eyes, trying to sense for Chris, but she could not get a read

"I'm not sure he will want me anywhere near him" replied Leo with regret, remembering what he said to him earlier on

"Leo just GO!" she shouted not knowing how much longer she would be able to hold it together.

"OK" he set his cup down and orbed out.

At that point she turned back to her former self and looked her straight in the eye as she spoke

"You need to leave Christopher alone, he would rather kill him self then hurt you" her mood darkened

"why?" piper asked, _why the hell would I be that important to Chris, wait no Christopher, hahah _she laughed

"you think this is funny?" _why did she think this was funny,my son is out there hurting because of you, evil cow_

"no" piper answered, feel a little shy at the fact that her future self was shouting at her

"now if you don't mind, can I borrow some of your cloths?" she asked changing the subject

past piper looked her future self up and down,noticing that she was a lot smaller then herself

"I don't think my cloths will fit you, but Paiges will" she said looking over at her little sister,seeking agreement

"about that" phoebe asked" how come your so skinny?"

future piper thought about answering the question honestly. _Yeah phoebe you see Wyatt tortured me for a year, I barely had enough food to survive, ooh and did I mention that there is a war going on in the future and there is hardly any food to survive_ future piper thought as her eyes begin to water

"yeah,I'm sure they will" pagie said getting up, gesturing for her future sister to follower her upstairs

"I when on a diet" future piper said to phoebe hoping she would believe her

"yeah right" past piper laughed' "me on a diet, see that would just never happen I love food too much"

"yeah well it did" on that she followed Paige upstairs to get out of the Damon like clothing this is going to be a long day she thought.

TCB----------------------


	6. The picture

AN: hello all, thanks for all your reviews :) :) so heres chapter 6, i really don't know when the next chapter is going to be, because im very busy at the moment with work and collage..

i just want to say sorry for any spelling mistakes, i didn't have time to check this chapter over properly :) :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 6 "The pictures"

Chris sat on top of the golden gate bridge,with his legs dangling over the edage, staring at the passing traffic below him,ignoring the stone cold weather, he tried to hold back his tears as long as he possibly could.

Everything was falling apart,his own mother had just kicked him out, well her younger version did. His own father had threatened him a wanted him dead the one person that had stud up for him, wanted him dead. Sure, Leo was not best father in the world to him and Wyatt in the future, but it still hurt him a lot more then he could ever imagine.

He lost them all now, he would never be abel to get with in two inches of Wyatt with out piper trying to blow him up.,so to that effect Wyatt will stay evil, Chris sighed as a tear rolled down his cheek. Chris took a deep and rattling breath, holding back the pain he kept inside for so long

His mission was over. Piper had told him to get the hell out there lifes,she felt no way about telling him how much she hated him, he never realized just how mean and hurtful Piper could be, well he never knew that side of her, because he had never see it before

flashback _saving piper_

Chris, Paige and Phoebe orbed into the underworld, there was a large boulder over the other side of the cave. So they all hid behind it

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

past Piper was in a cage, chained to it, with 3 demons standing around her torchering her with hot pokers

"tell me witch, who is Chris Perry?" one of the demons said, snarling at piper

"I-I -d-d-don't...k-k-know...white-lighter.-r...futuer" She replied breathlessly, she screamed as the demon poker again with the hot piece of metal

"that's not good enough, witch" the demon laughed as Piper cried in pain as the demon begin to poke her

"p-please, please" she sobbed trying to get them to stop

"ill stop when you tell me WHO THE HELL CHRIS IS ?. That white-lighter scum,killed many off my demon's and I want him, so if you do not tell me who he is, or where he is, im going to have to kill you!" he smiled

Chris dropped to his knees and doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach

"aaaaawhhhhhhh" he sobbed, while Phoebe and Paige look at him strangely

"what's wrong?" Paige asked

"it's piper s-she's hurt" he reached out and grabbed Phoebes hand for support, projecting the pain from him to her, Phoebe hit the floor with a hard thund, knocking her out, Chris stud up and brushed himself off

"give me the potions, ill get Piper" he said looking at Paige as she kneeled over Phoebe trying to wake her up

"Chris we need to do this together be..." She was cut off before she could get another word out

"look, if I don't go now piper will die, do you hear me she will die, so gemme the poinsions" he snapped getting pissed off

Paige didn't protest and handed him the potions, he grabbed them and dashed out of site, he sensed for Piper and followed the sent with his feet,, about two minutes later he came to a clearing, he heard a loud scream and loud thud.

Piper lay out cold on the floor of the cage

the demons laughed "tell me who Chris is?" the demons shouted, one by one

_ooh now there torchering her because of me _Chris mused sadly stepping out from behind the coner

"looking for me?"

the three demons turned around and threw fire balls at him, which he easily dodged

Chris outstretched his arms sending a dark red lightning blot from his hands which crashed into the demons, they screamed in pain and then they where gone

Chris ran over to the cage and threw his hand in the air and the cage door flew off. He gently grabbed Piper and cradled her close to his chest, he moved her away from the cage and placed her on the floor

She was still out cold with cuts and scrapes all over her face and body

"im so sorry'" he whispered with tears in his eyes

"mum, Piper please wake up, please" he begged shaking her, still no answer, so he looked around the cave making sure no one was watching, slowly he lifted his hands to his soon to be mothers head, a deep yellow light came from his hands, her wounds began too slowly heal.

"come on, come on" he shouted at his hands, finally Piper was fully healed, she bolted up,she looked at Chris, and the she looked around the cave to see huge scorch marks on the floor.

"are you OK?" he asked helping her to her feet

"YOU!" she shouted angry "you, get away from me"

"Piper..." He replied sadly

"DON'T YOU PIPER ME!, YOU GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME,IF I SEE YOU WITH IN TWO FEET OF ME OR MY FAMILY, I WILL KILL YOU! " she shouted until she was red in the face

a tear escaped Chris's eyes as her words cut threw him like a knife, he stumbled, almost falling over

"im" s-so sorry"

"oh your sorry, I was was nearly killed because of you, sorry, sorry is not good enough, you almost got me killed" she sobbed at how close she came to death all because of this white-lighter from the future

"im..." He never got a chance to finish as Piper raised her hands to try and blow him up, Chris merely dogged it and robed out before she could strike again.

--------------------------------------------------------

A sob echoed in the air as Chris lost control of everything. Tears rolled down his young face he sobbed, more then he ever done before,well apart from the time is mother nearly died. The wind howled blowing his hair in all different directions, his wet cheeks drying as fast as the tears where falling. The tears eventually slowed, but left red rimed eyes.

Chris began to shiver again as he pulled his jacket tighter around himself, it didn't help much,With a sniff oh grate don't tell me IM getting a cold, that just the last thing I need right now he mused.

Chris pulled a small locket out of his pocket, he slowly opened it revealing a picture of him and his mother the day before she nearly died, he always carried it with him no matter where her went, no matter what he did, it was the last thing he had of her smiling, she smiled but never the same way as this picture. The picture always made him smile ,because his mother and him looked so happy, he couldn't help but remember how everyone use to say he was a mommy's boy, he would tell the there crazy but now after time he realized that was true.

He quickly wiped his face form the few tears that had fallen. He tucked the locket back in his jeans and , and with a deep breath he disappeared in a cloud of blue and white lights.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris had reformed P3's office, his home for the past six months.He was so tired and exhausted from all the crying. He gripped his jacket tighter to him as the cold air made him shiver. He walked out of the office and behind the bar to get a drink, he needed something strong to help him relax so he headed for the whiskey, after downing the cup full he had poured himself he but the glass away and sat on the bar stool

Chris heard shot up, orbing,he knew it was Leo for the second he heared it, here we go he mused as Leo orbed in

"hey" Leo said looking slightly worried

"don't you ever leave me alone?"

"now, is not the time to be funny Chris" Leo said seriously

Chris took a deep breath and turned around, he shifted around, looking at the ground,he took another breath, bracing himself

"So lemme guess, Piper told you what happened and now you have come to make sure im out of here?"

"yeah, Piper told me part of what happened, but I didn't come here to kick you out"

Chris felt his muscles relax for a moment, glad that his own father wouldn't be putting him out on the streets, Chris waited for him to continue, but when he didn't he jumped in

"What do you want then?" bracing himself, wow nice going Chris, that sounded so mean he mused, but by the face Leo was pulling he had something important to say

"you almost got Piper killed I think..."Leo was cut of before he could continue ,exhaling deeply

"WHAT!, she told you that?, I would never do something like that, the demon captured her, they where asking who I am and she told them and they torched her anyway, so no way in HELL IS THIS MY FAULT" he screamed getting really angry

"well, whatever, Piper's pissed and you have some serious explaining to do" Leo tried to change the subject, because that is not why he came her to yell at him, due to look on Chris face, im sure Piper did enough yelling for the both of them

"about what?"

"umm I don't know, how about the fact you can heal?"

"my father is a elder, so naturally my white-lighter powers are stronger than most" Chris told him as honestly as he could

"but I thought elders couldn't..." Leo was cut off as Chris orbed out. _What the hell? Leo thought elders don't have children, he has to be lieing _

Leos curiosity got the better of him as he wondered into the office where Chris was staying, he sat down on the couch and a picture caught his attention. On the top shelf above the desk was a picture of Piper and Wyatt, he remembered that day well, he, Piper and Wyatt had all gone the park. Wyatt was being fussy and wouldn't stay still for him to take a picture, so Leo was pulling funny faces to get him to smile, the look on Pipers face was less than amused due to the fact that that he had been rushing because the elders where calling him. So im the end they ended up which a picture where Wyatt was smiling the brightest they have ever seen and Piper, well she looked pissed

Leo shifted un-confebly on the couch something fell out of the cushion and on to the floor. Leo looked it was a picture,he leaned down to pick it up he saw Piper and himself standing in the manor with two boys by the side of them.

Leo looked at the picture closely, Piper seemed to be a bit older, he still looked the same apart from slightly longer hair,one of the joys of being a white-lighter was he would never age, sometimes he would be happy about the fact that he would look the same forever, and the other half of the time he wanted to grow old with Piper. He was an elder now, so soon his hair would turn white, which he is not looking forward too

The boy that looked older in the picture had light blond hair and blueish brown eyes,Leo smiled as he realized that it was Wyatt, his smile faded as he looked at the other boy who had light brown hair and bright green eyes, he looked a little bit younger than Wyatt, _he has to be a friend of Wyatts?_ He mused _or could me and Piper have another son? No, no where divorced there's no way._

But in the picture they looked so happy and so in love he looked closely at his hand that was resting on Wyatts shoulder, a wedding ring, _I don't understand,where divorced _

Leo looked at the picture closely and that's when it hit him. He and Piper would still be together if it wasn't for him being a elder, a wave of ager erupted in Leo as he realized that Chris had forced him into being an elder therefore he spilt him and Piper up, his mood saddened as he realized that this browd headed boy in the image was also his son too, he looked just like Piper and had his green eyes a tear ran down Leos face,_ his never going to be born because of Chris _

_hang on_ he mused, _why the hell did this picture come from?_ He thought about the picture, it was of the future and who came from the future, Chris. _But why did he take this? _

Leos hands being to shake as he realizes that his second son will never be born, the picture drop from his hand and to the ground, the picture falls face down, blinking way the tears that where in his eyes there was writing on the back.

Leos chest tightened as he saw the words

_4th July 19. Me, hubby Leo and our two wonderful sons Chris and Wyatt_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------TCB--------------------------------------------------- _


	7. The son

**im so sorry it taken this long to update:) i have been really busy. i don't know when the next update is going to be so bare with me :) this chapter is a little rushed.**

**ohh MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE :) **

**chapter 7 "The son"**

Chris orbed back into the office to see Leo sitting on the couch looking at something in his hand, Chris moved closer and leo didn't move a inch, Chris looked down to see what Leo was looking at ohhhh no he mused, how the hell did he find that picture.

Leo head slowly rose to see chris looking at him."uhhh,i can explain" chris said

"your... my..my... son?"

Chris knew by the look on Leo's face that he needed to hear him say that he was his son. At the moment, he was in deep water with the sisters and most of all Piper. so mabey having his father on his side was the best way to go,if he didn't believe him, how could he not,he has the picture and plus he was constently being told that he looked like his mother,he would never agree with them but now being in the past seeing his mother young he was starting to agree.

"yes" is all Chris said

Leo grew teary eyed, realizing that the neurotic person he had tormented and treated like crap for the past few months was actually his son. a sudden burst of emotion flooded the room,Leo stud up and walked closer to Chris and hugged him. surprised, Chris tensed at the touch of his father hugging him, before relaxing into the hug,he clutched his body tightly, as if Leo would leave if he let go.

Leo held Chris just as tightly, feeling so awful for what he had put him through, what all of them had put him through. for what, all he had to do was look at him to see he was only trying to help them. neither wanted the hug to end, but it had to. withdrawing reluctantly from his dad, he rubbed his head embaressed.

"Sorry, i just haven't had a hug in a long time"

"a long time?" Leo asked as he trailed off,Chris shook his head, keeping his mouth shut.

"i've given away too much already, if i tell you what will happen, it could mess up everything. if certain events still plan to occur, no matter how hard…" Chris trailed off again, tears in his eyes; he tried his best not to let them fall.

Leo held his hand and rubbed it let him know it was ok. "Chris! you're frozen! where have you been?"

within moments, despite his protests, he had him in his wrapped up in a with a blanket on the couch, that he was slept on. Chris felt his heart swell at his caring actions, even though he tried to get him to calm down.

he hadn't been fussed over like from his father in a very long time and it was hard for him to get used to the fact that this was the same man

"i'm fine Leo" he protested weakly as Leo sat next to him and placed his hand on his head which was burning up. Chris couldn't help acknowledging, to himself, that he did feel much warmer from his care. nevertheless, he tried to get him too stop.

Leo was making him uncomfortable. the only person who had touched him recently was his mom and Bianca..._Bianca_ he mused

he pushed it out of his mind in another direction, not wanting to relive what his nightmares made him see- the deaths of his loved ones., his dad, aunt Phoebe, aunt Paige,Bianca, his cousins… and so many others.It felt better to relax into the gentel stroking of his fathers hand on his head, pushing away the tension that had settled between then since he arrived in the past

"i'm going to fall asleep on you, if you keep doing that." Chris commented leo smiled at his newfound son

"you look like you could use the sleep, son"Chris murmured under his breath

"and if Piper catches you like this with me, she's going to kick your ass"

Leo playfully nudged his shoulder, causing a small smile to imerge on Chris's face, the first smile Leo had seen on his face since he got here

"oh, get me in trouble with your mother why don't you?" Leo joked

Chris just nodded and sank down in the couch. Leo put his head on his lap and fixed his blanket around him so no heat could get out .The young man sighed and fell asleep slowly.

Lost in his thoughts, Leo thought about the possible future; him and Piper, and there two wounderfull boys, it was the future they had always wanted. It was so hard for him to believe that Wyatt would be evil in the futuer, but one look at future Piper got rid of all his dnile the haunted look in future piper eyes said it all. Wyatt was evil.

He and the sisters have been treating Chris like a demon, he lived in the back room of a club,a place that offered no privacy, peace or quiet. he spent every minute of every hour of every day, vanquishing demons and searching for any threats to Wyatt. he exhausted himself to do it, which was painfully clear. he also looked like he had lost weight. he was running himself ragged, and if he wasn't careful, he would become very sick

Chris was desperate for help. the future has gone too hell, with Wyatt being the source of all evil and everything. It was all up to Chris to save him. the weight of the world must be on his shoulders. well, no more Leo mused

if he didn't save Wyatt in this time, everything and everyone were screwed, and knowing Chris, if he was anything like his mother, he would blame himself.

he wasn't alone anymore,Leo Wyatt, would make sure the sisters treated him right no matter how hard.startled out of his thoughts by a whisper which was future Piper "Leo, where are you?" Leo realized that he needed to go a let her know that Chris was ok. Sighing, he carefully maneuvered himself off the couch, replacing his legs with a pillow

Chris sighed in his sleep, snuggling further into the couch, Leo gazed at him for a moment _he looks so peacefull and so much like his mother_ Leo mused

"goodnight, son" Leo orbed out

R&R


	8. where are they?

hi yah sorry it took me so long to update, im having a case of writers block. i will try and update soon, thanks :)

----------------------------------------------------------

chapter 8 "where are they?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

After future Piper had finished getting changed she made her way straight to the attic. hearing foot steps in the distance,future Piper just hoped that her past self was heading to her room instead of joining her in the attic, because she wasn't prepared to handle any more questioning and slating of her beautiful baby boy, her peanut. no she would not have it. not from her,not from her past self.,NOT from no one. _where the hell is Leo_ she mused

"_Leo, where are you_?" she whispered in hope that he would hear her

It was so hard trying to control her emotions ,which she was not doing so well with right now. having to hear her past self telling her how much she hated Chris. _how could i hate my own son?._ now wasn't the time to think about that she had to find them demon that had kidnapped her younger self, she was sure that Chris had got rid of the demon but she had to pretend that she was had something to do. Her thoughts was interrupted by the sound of her own voice. _oh hell ,her we go _she mused

"now that you have changed, you can tell me what the your doing here?" Past Piper said not willing to drop the issue anytime soon

In all her life the future Piper never remembered being so got damn annoying and well just plain mean._that's it starting from now, im going to be a-lot nicer. _futurePiper mused

"Listen I know how frustrated you are but, this is a fight that you're not going to win. So just go sit with Wyatt or cook. do something ,just get out of my face and let me handle this before you get in the way and mess things up. In fact why don't you just ignore me and pretend I'm not here" replied future Piper

"No way, you can't come in here and tell me what to do in my own home and expect me to just say 'yeah sure'. Come on, i know you want to tell me?"

"I'll say this one more time and maybe you will hear me" began future Piper who could feel her self loosing control. "I WILL NOT TELL YOU FUCK ALL! Did you get that or do i have to beat it into you?"

"Ok Piper's ,calm down" Phoebe said holding her arms up to separate the two as Paige entered the room

"Then tell her to go and spend time with her son, instead of giving me trouble that I don't need or want right now"

"What? I mean you come here from the future talking in cryptic, which your starting to sound like Chris... Chris lets talk about him, why the hell would i like Chris? he almost got me killed." replied Past Piper

"that's not or never will be true. he saved your life you might want to give him the time of day and listen to him instead of jumping to conclusions and flying off the handle when he tells you something that you don't want to hear. you know he's putting himself through hell to save your son, only to be treated like this, I WILL NOT HAVE IT!" future Piper said clearly getting upset

Past Piper looked a her future self closely, she wanted to cry. _why did she care so much for Chris_? Piper was not the only one who noticed that future Piper looked heart broken,Phoebe and Paige noticed it too

"there is a little boy who would love to see his mummy right now. why don't you go? " Paige said to Past Piper

"ok im going,but this is not over " said Past Piper pointing at her future self, but also knowing she needed some time to cool down

"Im coming with you" Paige spoke as she went to guided her sister out of the attic ,but before they could move Leo orbed back in

Leo walked over to past Piper, nervously smiling at the her

"where's Christopher?" asked future Piper, waving her hands in-front of Leo

"asleep. don't worry he's fine" Leo said trying to calm her worries

"i hope you told him to get out of here, cause I don't like that ba…." Piper said flatly.

"No!" Leo interrupted quickly,Piper looked taken back

"He's from the future, he is here to help us. wither you like it or not, he stay's."

Piper gave Leo a 'look' and examined her ex husbands face. "You're not telling me something?" she concluded

"What makes you say that?" Leo asked nervously smiling

"Leo I've know you for six years and i was married to you for 4, so don't you think i can tell when your lying to me?" Piper deadpanned looking sternly at Leo

"Chris is coming over for breakfast" he blurted out trying to change the subject

"no he's not!" Piper freaked.

future Piper just sat down on the couch and watched her younger self and Leo fight over Chris. _wow, that is so not what i thought i looked like when i am mad_. she mussed s_o when people say im a bitch they weren't lying?_._ im definitely going to change. _

Leo stopped listing as Piper began bitching about how Chris all-most got her killed, him being evil, and Wyatt's protection. Eventually tired of Piper's rant Leo cut her off

"Yeah, well, he's coming over for breakfast im going to get him in the morning ,so act civil. look at your older self she clearly like's him and you know what?. i do too... If you took a good look at him, you'd see that he's exhausted himself with his demon hunting craziness. It's clear that he's lost weight from the way his clothes hang off him. Piper, he's killing himself slowly to save Wyatt, and the least you can do is feed him breakfast. and if you say no, then you are not the woman i thought you was" and with that Leo orbed out

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
